The general concept of providing a flag or insulating element between a fixed and moveable switch contact is well known in the art. For example, Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,715 illustrates a push button breaker/switch of this general type. A moveable contact is provided on a bimetallic element to open in response to an overload condition. The device also operates as a conventional switch in that the moveable contact can be cammed from a closed to an open contact position in response to physically pulling the push button out.
Getchell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,222 illustrates a thermally responsive bimetallic element carrying a contact which is engaged by an insulating flag when the switch is toggled to the off condition, and which flag is adapted to be automatically switched to the off condition in response to heating of the bimetallic element. A spring is provided for moving the insulating flag from the ON condition of the contacts to the OFF condition.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,439 illustrates a combination switch and circuit protection device incorporating a bimetallic element carrying a moveable contact wherein a flag is adapted to move between the contacts in the switch closed position and to be moved out of this position when the contacts are opened. In the structure shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,439 patent the device is not capable of "trip free" operation in that the moveable actuator can be held in its ON position with the result that the thermally responsive contact will be physically closed unless and until the bimetallic element is again reheated.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a combination switch and circuit breaker device that exhibits "trip free" operation, and which comprises fewer moving parts than these prior art patents. Although Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,725 like the device of the present invention provides for pivotable movement of the actuator the present disclosure provides a switch configuration that is more like a conventional rocker switch than is the push button circuit breaker type device of Getchell or the toggle device of Butler.
The thermal switch is also configured to receive an indicator light behind the rocker for a visual indication of the electrical condition of the device itself (i.e.: ON or OFF).